Perdona si te llamo amor
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Sientes miedo. Miedo ante el amor. Es extraño que lo admitas en voz alta, porque te fascina la concepción abstracta que significa el amor en sí y el modo en que todos hablan de él. Te aterra la posibilidad de enamorarte algún día.
1. Sentimientos desconocidos

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

* * *

**I**

**Sentimiento desconocido**

Sientes miedo.

Miedo ante el amor. Es extraño que lo admitas en voz alta, porque te fascina la concepción abstracta que significa el amor en sí y el modo en que todos hablan de él.

Te aterra la posibilidad de enamorarte algún día. Te aterra la sensación de alejarte de la realidad por culpa de una mirada cálida o una sonrisa impoluta. Te aterra el hecho de depender tanto de alguien hasta olvidarte de ti mismo y comenzar a orbitar a su alrededor.

El amor es algo que altera tus sentidos como todo sentimiento desconocido hasta el momento.

¿Te enamorarás de la persona incorrecta? ¿Serás capaz de luchar por el amor, aún cuando deban dejar de verse? ¿Conseguirás enamorarte a pesar de las adversidades? ¿Existirá la posibilidad del fracaso en dicha relación? ¿Tu corazón saldrá lastimado?

Son preguntas que se posan en tu mente como mariposas traicioneras. No tienes ninguna respuesta.

El amor no llega.


	2. Irrefrenable amor

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

* * *

**II**

**Irrefrenable enamoramiento**

«Al destino le gusta jugar con sus peones —es la percepción que tiene Astoria sobre el descubrir del enamoramiento—. El destino nos junta y nos separa al mismo tiempo. Me vi envuelta en un torbellino de sensaciones. Cuando volví a la realidad, ya estaba enamorada de tu padre.»

Tú no sientes un torbellino dentro de tu cuerpo cuando el enamoramiento llega. Tampoco puedes percibir que se trate de éste. Lo único que sientes es un mordisco nervioso en las entrañas y una espiral cálida fundiéndose en tu pecho.

Es la primera vez que contemplas sus ojos de forma tan cercana. Son azules, pero no de un azul simple y corriente. Es un intenso índigo que está bordeado de pestañas anaranjadas, similares a las hebras de su cabello.

Su mirada ejerce un magnetismo sobre tu atención que no puedes explicar. Sus labios rosados se curvan en una sonrisa.

De repente, comienzas a orbitar alrededor suyo.


	3. Amor incorrecto

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

* * *

**III**

**Amor incorrecto**

Llega la primera nevada del cruento invierno, y el tiempo transcurre a medida que tus síntomas de enamoramiento van tomando forma. Lo sientes. Hay algo dentro de tu ser que te lo dicta con cada amanecer y anochecer.

_Rose Weasley._

Es el nombre de la chica que se encuentra en tu pensamiento. Te gusta adivinar el número de las pecas espolvoreadas sobre el puente de su nariz, observar el modo en que se muerde el labio inferior cuando está pensativa y el vértigo que la asalta cuando contempla un partido de quidditch.

Aprendes a reconocer lo qué le atrae y lo que no. Aprendes a interpretar cada una sus muecas y movimientos fluidos.

Rose Weasley te encanta en el amplio y basto sentido de la palabra.

Te encanta todo lo que ella significa y representa. También te encanta el modo en la que no responde a tus sentimientos del modo que te gustaría.

Amor incorrecto.


	4. Confesando emociones

**Perdona si te llamo amor**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

* * *

**IV**

**Confesando emociones**

Tratas de imaginar a tus padres conociendo a Rose Weasley y a sus padres conociéndote a ti. Tal inverosímil situación no termina de formase dentro de tu mente. Sus familias son incompatibles y representan un obstáculo antes de pensar en la posibilidad de que el amor nazca dentro de ella.

Pero tú no te dejas vencer por las diferencias.

Reúnes todo el valor necesario para confesarle tus sentimientos. Le pides reunirse a solas y Rose acepta. No son amigos, pero tampoco son desconocidos. A lo largo de los años, aprenden a tolerarse gracias a Albus, y a tener un término medio entre amistad y simples compañeros.

—No soy bueno en el arte de crear vínculos con las personas —comienzas diciendo—. Mucho por perder y poco que ganar. Pero puedo aprender si me das la oportunidad que necesito. Me gustas, Rose Weasley.

Y ella te da la respuesta que tanto ansías desde que te enamoras.


End file.
